Derek
|place =14/20|challenges =5|votesagainst =4|days =18}}Derek is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: PanORGma'', ''where he finished in 14th Place. In [[SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island|''PanORGma]], ''Derek was a solid addition to the cast, becoming a large part of the pre-merge and being part of the very first rock draw in SurvivORG history. He began the game on the Viveros Tribe, winning both challenges before swapping to Casaya, where he immediately attended Tribal Council. Brianna, Cia, and Vlin were together in an alliance of 3 while Derek was close with Musette from Viveros and Kyle. A split tribe and the lack of the former 3 reaching out to him led to Derek returning from work to cast two deadlocking votes, leading to both a re-vote and a rock draw, which gave Derek's alliance the upper hand after Brianna was rocked out. Swapping again at Final 15, Derek found himself the target after being in the minority after the swap, and with Vlin targeting him. He attempted to sway the vote to Enzo, but the vote had already coalesced around him, and he was voted out unanimously. He finished in 14th Place. Profile '''Describe yourself in three sentences: '''My name is Derek and I'm 27 years old, a server in a restaurant, and currently finishing a bachelor's degree in Math with aspirations of becoming an actuary after graduation, because it fulfills my love of math and also my love of affording my bills. I love board games, specifically games like Catan and Resistance, reading books, sports, and especially playing poker where I can mix strategy, reading social cues, and once again, paying my bills. Those around me would describe me as caring, open, the life of the party, and a confidant, despite the fact that that word sounds pretentious. '''If you could have one item on Exile Island, what would it be, and why?: '''Obviously it’d be Jeff Probst that way me being on the island turns into a game and I have a chance to win a million bucks! No, but my real answer would my 11th grade literature textbook. I know that sounds like a weird answer, but hear me out. It was a british literature book and was, I’m not lying, about 1400 pages long. It was filled with a bunch of stories, poems, epics, and sonnets from British literature all the way up until about 1850. I would usually say my favorite book, but I realized that textbook has so many stories in it and would take so long to get through, that I wouldn’t get bored with the stories as fast. Plus it has variety. It has comedies, dramas, mysterious, love stories! I could keep myself entertained for so long. It even had the abridged version of ''Beowulf in it, which is an amazing story already. The best part is I’ve basically forgotten everything from that textbook, since it was over 10 years ago, so it would be like reading most of it for the first time. Also, I say 1400 pages, these were full length pages, and they did not waste space. It was one of the most impressive textbooks I've ever seen Mr. Canning would be so proud of my answer lol Voting Chart Trivia * Derek was the oldest male on SurvivORG: PanORGma. Category:Contestants Category:PanORGma Contestants Category:14th Place